


In The Locker Room.

by shyrin



Category: Free!
Genre: Fantasizing, Locker Room Sex, M/M, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyrin/pseuds/shyrin





	In The Locker Room.

"Feels good? Your ass is really tight and warm right now, Haru." Makoto groaned softly into Haruka’s ear as he slowly increased the pace of his hips.

"Y-Yes, it feels so good- ah! Mako-!" Haruka moaned out loud, absolutely loving how his boyfriend’s thick cock was sliding in and out of him so easily and so fast. The change of environment made the sex even better.

They were both in the locker room, Haruka pushed up against the lockers and Makoto fucking him from behind. They both waited till practice was over and everyone had left before tending to their needs. They always wanted to try having sex in the locker room.

When the brunette had hit the shorter male’s prostate right on, a loud wail echoed throughout the room. Haruka began pushing his own ass backwards, timing it with Makoto’s thrusts. He scraped and scratched on the metal lockers, wanting to grip on something.

"Shh, Haru. The janitor is still inside the school. You don’t want to be caught in such a comprimising position, now do you?" Makoto teasingly said as he traced his fingers down Haruka’s stomach and ghosted his fingers around the inner thighs, making the boy whimper and shiver.

Haruka’s ass suddenly clenched tightly when he thought about the both of them getting caught like this. The excitement sent sparks up his spine and to the tip of his dick, making it twitch and jerk. He then felt two fingers make its way inside his mouth and softly probing his toungue.

"Gotta keep you quiet since you’re such a screamer. Pity I can’t hear any of your delicious sounds." The taller male whispered.

Haruka swiped his toungue all over the fingers and sucked on it, imagining it as if it were Makoto’s big cock inside his mouth. He closed his eyes shut and let his mind do all the fantasizing. He slurped and licked, causing some drool drip down his chin.

Makoto used his other hand to grip harshly on the shorter male’s hips, leaving finger-shaped bruises there. He began thrusting even faster and harder when he felt his fingers being sucked on so erotically by his boyfriend.

Soon, Haruka was already close to cumming. He whined through the fingers and looked over his shoulder with desperate eyes to signal his lover that he was close.

"Go on. Jerk yourself off."

The raven-haired male immediately brought one hand down to fist and tug on his pulsing cock, feeling his palm already becoming sticky. His dick was so wet with pre-cum, each time he stroked it, loud wet squelching noises could be heard.

Makoto could tell Haruka was really close by the way the boy’s body jerked and by the way the muffled moans began raising in pitch. Not even five minutes later, Haruka came squirts onto his hand and on the lockers. He had to bite on Makoto’s fingers so he wouldn’t scream out loud.

He panted as he came down from his high, resting his forehead on the cold metal surface. That was when he realized there was still a hard cock grinding inside his ass, making him feel even more sensitive.

"Oh no, we’re not done yet, baby. I still need to cum."


End file.
